The Dark One
by Makenna808
Summary: Percy Jackson is lucky to get a brother but they aren't together for very long. Now Percy seeks for power but is tainted evil by long forgotten gods. For Percy now has power he starts a war between the Olympians and these forgotten gods. Will he end up destroying the Olympians or will he regain control and fight for the them?
1. The Newcomer

**Hey guys. This is my first story and I'm only in 7****th**** grade so please review. I will accept any tip or suggestion. Also, let me know if you liked or hated it. Please enjoy!**

Ch.1- The Newcomer

Percy's Point of View

The most terrible part of my life was about to come; yet I had no idea. It all started after Annabeth and I started dating. We've been dating for around two years after our war with Kronos. I was glad that we started dating because the first time I saw her, well maybe not the first time, but when I met her I instantly knew that I was in love with her. I didn't know if she had feelings for me so I waited. After five years of waiting, on my birthday, we kissed. That was when we started dating.

Her birthday was coming up and I had no idea what to get her. I really want it to be special, so I was going to ask an Athena kid what Annabeth really liked, well I mean besides architecture.

It was early in the morning and the two of us were just sitting on the beach just listening to the waves. I just kept thinking what I should get her. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice my girlfriend talking to me.

"… Well what do you think Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth muttered.

"Umm… Well…" I didn't know what to say because I didn't know what she was asking.

"Oh my god. Percy! Were you even listening to me?" Annabeth sounded upset. I guess she would be since I didn't listen to her.

"Well… You see…"

Annabeth interrupted. "I'll take that as a no."

"I was thinking of what I should get you for your birthday," I said defending myself.

"Oh. Well…" She was interrupted by the sound of a conch shell.

"Wow. Time flies when you're talking to your girlfriend," I smirked.

Annabeth smiled back and laughed. "Let's go Seaweed Brain."

Everyone filed into the pavilion and got our breakfast.

"Is everyone here? Chiron asked.

"Yes," we replied in unison.

"Ok. Well today a satyr is going to be bringing a demigod to Camp Half-Blood, and that everyone needs to be on alert for the two of them, especially if they are being chased by monsters," Chiron announced.

Everyone ate and laughed together. After awhile Annabeth came over to the Poseidon's table. "I wonder who this new demigod is going to be like."

"Well he must be really powerful if Chiron had to announce it," I said.

"I wonder…" but Annabeth was cut off by a deafening roar.

"_Gaarrrggghhh!_"

When I heard that I immediately took out my sword _Anaklusmas _and ran to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood, with Annabeth right on my heels, dagger in hand. At the top of the hill we were met by a Minotaur, two hellhounds, and three dracanae.

I sliced one dracanae in half then rolled and slashed through another. The last one threw a spear that I easily sidestepped and jabbed at it, turning all to a pile of dust.

To my right I could see Annabeth battling with the two hellhounds. Well it was a one sided battle. Annabeth dodged one and ran her dagger through the other. She turned and threw her dagger at the first one, both now a pile of dust. After she went to fetch her dagger, she turned towards me and smiled.

Her smile immediately disappeared. "Percy! Behind you!" Annabeth called.

I knew I was going to turn too late. I braced myself for the strike, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a water spear sticking out of its chest. I turned to see the new demigod with another water spear.

"Thanks dude. You saved me."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"The name's Trevan Biskit."

"Well Trevan nice to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. By the way do you know who your godly parent is?"

"I think the dude who brought me here said I was a son of Poseidon."

I smirked and thought _finally, another son of Poseidon. _"Well welcome to Camp Half blood, and we're going to be cabin mates. Any way, why don't we get you cleaned up a little?"

"That would be great."

I led Trevan to my cabin and gave him a change of clothes before he went to go shower.

When he got back I gave him a tour of camp.

"Wow. You guys play capture the flag?"

"Yup."

"Do you guys use real weapons?"

"Yes."

"Don't you get hurt?"

"Well that's why we do this. We do it so that we get used to using the weapons we use for battle. Well why don't you just wait for two days. We usually play capture the flag every Friday."

"Ok then. I can't wait."

I smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Trevan asked looking confused.

"It's just that you're so excited. You're not scared or worried."

Trevan just smiled.

Trevan's Point of View

The rest of the day Percy helped me get into a daily routine. When it was dinnertime I went up to the pavilion and found Percy.

"Hey Trevan," Percy greeted

"Hi Percy. So how do these meals work?"

"Well, we get served some food then we have to go to the fire and give the gods a burnt offering."

"Oh. Doesn't burnt food make you gag?"

"Yes, but it doesn't smell anything like burnt food."

"That's cool."

"As for your drink, just speak to your glass."

I thought it was kind of funny but I did it any way.

"Pepsi Wild Cherry." My goblet filled up with a dark fizzy drink. I took a sip. Ah. Very refreshing. Pretty soon I drank it all.

"You get unlimited refills," Percy reassured me.

"Cool. Mountain Dew," I told my glass. Now my glass was filled with a greenish drink.

When our food arrived Percy and I walked over to the fire.

"To Poseidon," Percy whispered as he scraped his juiciest piece of meat into the fire.

I followed his example. "To Poseidon," I said as I scraped my ripest piece of fruit.

We went back to our table and ate in silence. Our silence was broken when a half man half horse walked, or should I say galloped, into the Pavilion.

"Good evening campers!" It bellowed.

"For those of you who doesn't know who I am my name is Chiron and I am a centaur," he was looking at me as he said that. "Today, as you all know, we got a new recruit. His name is Trevan Biskit. That's all for the announcements. Please get back to your meals."

Not long after the announcements a girl with blonde hair and dark gray eyes walked over.

"Hi Trevan. My name is Anabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"Hi Annabeth."

"She is also my girlfriend," Percy claimed.

We all chatted for a while before departing. I decided to go to my cabin. Once there I went straight to my bed and fell asleep.

**How was it? Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know! I will try to update once a week! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Capture the Flag

Ch. 2-Capture the Flag

3rd Person Point of View

Those two days went by in a flash. One day Chiron taught Trevan how to handle a sword. The next day Clarisse taught him how to wield a spear. Then on Friday, Percy taught him how to control his powers.

Percy and Trevan were in the bathroom at Camp Half-Blood. This was so Percy could teach him how to control his powers.

"Ok. So to control your powers you just have to will or imagine the water to do whatever it is you want," Percy explained. "Just like this." Percy motioned his hands upwards and water came shooting out of the toilets.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Trevan exclaimed.

"Now you try."

Trevan concentrated on the water and willed it to splash in Percy's face. To his amazement a stream of water cam gushing out of the sinks and right into Percy's face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Percy smiled and blasted water at Trevan.

They kept at it until it was time for dinner.

"Ok. I think that was enough practice for today," Percy panted.

"I think you're right," Trevan agreed.

They went back to their cabin. Awhile later a conch shell sounded and we filed in for dinner.

Annabeth's Pov

"The time has finally come for capture the flag!" Chiron yelled. Everybody cheered and was anxious for the game to start. "First, we need to decide on the teams. Trevan and Percy will be team captains, since they are the two most powerful demigods here."

"That's fine by me. Now I get to see how you've progressed," Percy said.

"Trevan will get first pick."

"Ok then. I choose the Demeter cabin."

"Percy."

"Athena cabin of course," Percy said as if it was so obvious.

I blushed because it's so cute of him to choose my cabin first.

"Trevan."

"I want the Dionysus cabin."

"Percy."

"The Ares cabin."

When they were done the teams were as following. Trevan's team is made up of the Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, and Apollo cabins. Percy's team is made up of the Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and the Aphrodite cabin.

"So the teams are set. Now we can start!" Chiron shouted.

"Yeah!" The whole camp was pumped up and ready to go.

"Ok so here's the plan. Clarisse, Percy, and I will sneak around everyone and get the flag. Jake. Your cabin will set up traps and stuff around our flag," I instructed.

"Got it," Jake nodded.

"The Aphrodite and half of the Ares cabin will lock shields and advance in that formation."

They nodded in agreement.

"The other half will advance on the left flank. That's all, unless you have anything to add Seaweed Brain."

"Just be on guard and the Hephaestus cabin will also defend the flag as you set up traps," Percy added.

"Teams! Get into position!" Chiron ordered.

"Let's go!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy led us down to Zeus' fist while Trevan led his team to the other side.

"Campers! Let the game begin!" Chiron yelled.

"Charge!" Percy and Trevan ordered.

The Aphrodite and some Ares kids locked their shields, with Aphrodite on bottom and Ares on top throwing a spear or two.

I saw the other Ares kids run to the left flank. They, unfortunately, were met by a group of Hermes kids. As Percy, Clarisse, and I ran onto enemy territory, we immediately got sprayed with rows and rows of arrows. Lucky for us Clarisse zapped those arrows to dust with her electric spear.

"Thanks Clarisse," I said grateful.

"Yeah," she grunted.

"Well. It seems you were here," a voice said.

I turned to my right to see Trevan standing there, sword in hand.

"Annabeth. Clarisse. You guys go on ahead. I'll take care of him," Percy ordered.

"Alright. Just don't hurt him too badly though," I warned.

Percy grinned. "Don't worry. I don't think Trevan's that bad."

"Ok. If you say so Seaweed Brain." And with that I ran towards the flag.

Percy's Pov

"Well. Let's see how good you are," I taunted.

Trevan grinned and charged.

He jabbed at my legs, which I easily parried. Then I slashed at his head but redirected my strike towards his side. Trevan sidestepped, and aimed for my mid-section. I countered, and pointed my sword at his throat.

"Nice try Trevan. But it seems you still aren't as good as me," I told him.

"I guess you're wrong." Trevan grinned and then sent a blast of water towards me.

I tried to use water to intercept it, but I was a tad too late. The blast hit me right in my chest, which sent me one way and Riptide the other. Trevan pointed his sword at me.

"I think we are equal," Trevan said.

I laughed. "Good one. I guess you win." He stuck out his hand and I took it.

Annabeth's Pov

Just one thought was going through my head. _Please don't kill him Percy. _

"Hey, smarty. Pay attention," Clarisse called.

I came back to reality just in time. There were a couple Demeter kids making vines wrap around us. Instinctively, I grabbed my dagger and sliced the vines away. Clarisse ran up to the kids and swiped them off their feet. A couple kids were knocked out, and the rest just ran away.

Apparently, Trevan didn't think we were going to get past the Demeter kids. The rest of the way to the flag there was not even one single person. As we neared the flag I felt a tingle go down my back. I turned around.

"Ahhhhh! S-s-spider!" I shrieked and ran behind Clarisse.

"What a weakling!" Clarisse told me as she zapped away the robotic spiders.

"Phew. Thanks Clarisse."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get the flag."

I ran to get the flag. Just before I got there Trevan attacked me. _Oh my god. Did Percy lose? _

"Trevan. Did you manage to beat Percy?" I asked shocked.

"Yup," Trevan said casually.

I felt myself burn up. _Percy! How dare you lose to your own brother! _Now I was furious. I charged Trevan. All my attacks were controlled by my fury. I kept backing Trevan towards the edge of the cliff.

Clarisse's Pov

As that wise crack, Annabeth, was distracting Trevan I ran to get the flag. Sadly, no one was guarding it. I snatched the flag from its spot and started running towards our side. On my way there I found Percy fighting off some Hermes kids.

"Hey! Percy! Why didn't you stop Trevan?" I probed.

"You see. He actually beat me. So I couldn't go after him," Percy responded.

I mumbled, "Weakling."

"Clarisse. Would you stop standing there and get the flag into our territory?"

I ignored him and ran to the other side. When I crossed a horn blew.

"Percy's team is the winner!" Chiron declared.

Annabeth's Pov

"Umm. Annabeth? I surrender. If you continue this I will fall to my death," Trevan said.

I stopped swinging my dagger at him. "Fine. Then don't attack and let us get the flag."

"You don't have to worry about that," he told me. "Clarisse already got it."

"Whatever. Let's go back." As I turned around I felt a strange feeling then there was a big boom, and the area lit up white. I spun around to find Trevan barely alive.

**How was it? Please review. If you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	3. Percy's Rage

Ch. 3- Percy's Rage

Annabeth's Pov

I stood there shocked. _Who would have done this? Percy isn't going to like this._

"Hey. Trevan. Can you hear me?" I said gently touching him.

He coughed. "Ann... a... beth? Wh... at ha... pp... en... ed?" Trevan asked weakly.

"I don't know. There was this boom and a flash of white. My guess is that you were struck by a bolt of lightning," I told him as I tried to stay calm. "Just stay still. I'm going to get Percy."

Percy's Pov

Right after Chiron declared my team winner, there was this big boom and it illuminated everything white. When everything returned to normal I looked around, but nothing seemed out-of-place.

"What was that Chiron?" I questioned the old centaur.

"I don't know. It could have been Zeus because I'm pretty sure that that was lightning," Chiron assumed.

I looked around and noticed two people were missing. "Where are Annabeth and Trevan?" I thought aloud.

"They're over by where Trevan's flag used to be. Annabeth just exploded when she saw Trevan, and she started thrashing her dagger at him. After that I just..." Clarisse answered.

I ran off before she could finish. "Annabeth! Trevan! Where are you guys?" I shouted.

Hopefully they weren't injured. I ran towards the cliff, and saw Annabeth kneeling.

I smiled then saw whom she was kneeling next to. "Annabeth, what happened?" I asked with a shaky breath.

"Well… Umm… There was this flash and a boom. When I turned around I saw Trevan like this," Annabeth explained.

I knelt next to Trevan. "Hey. Trevan you're going to be fine. Just hang in there."

"Percy. You know I won't make it. Just do me a favor. Destroy the gods. They did this to me. I was struck by lightning. Who else can control lightning that big?" He smiled weakly. "Good bye Percy," and with those last words Trevan closed his eyes and his body went limp.

I started to weep for my brother. After a few minutes the rest of the camp joined us. They saw Trevan and had a pained expression.

"Percy. I am so sorry for your lost," Chiron whispered.

My weeping turned into shallow gasps. "Don't be. It was Zeus," my voice was rising. "Zeus killed my brother! That bastard ruined my life!" now my honor to the gods was lost.

"But how do you know that? Did you see Zeus?" Chiron queried.

"No, but he was struck by _lightning_. Who else can control lightning?" I exclaimed.

"Percy…"

"No. I will get revenge on the gods. I will do it for Trevan's sake."

"But how do you know it was Zeus who killed him?"

"Chiron! Look at his injuries! Do those injuries look like it was from a weapon of some sort?" I shouted angrily. "And besides, Thalia and Jason aren't here. That means no one that I know of could have done this.

"Calm down Percy. Let's think this over," Annabeth pleaded.

"No. There is nothing to think over. I will destroy the gods, but first I am leaving," I said.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "But Percy. Where are you going?"

"I will find power. Power that is strong enough to destroy any god."

"Enough! You will stay here." He turned to the rest of the campers. "Prepare a ceremony for Trevan. Also, make sure Percy doesn't leave this camp!" Chiron announced.

**At the amphitheater: 3****rd**** Person Pov**

Everyone gathered around the fire and Trevan's body.

Chiron started off the ceremony with memories of the few days Trevan was with us. Then Percy did the honors of burning his brother's body.

"To the most incredible brother I ever had. Especially since he was the only brother I have had. I hope he can rest in peace," Percy said thoughtfully. In his thoughts he promised to get revenge on the gods for the sake of his brother.

Everyone bowed their heads and prayed as Percy sent his brother's body in flames.

After the ceremony was over, every camper went back to his or her cabins and went straight to bed without another word.

Annabeth's Pov

After the death of Trevan I thought Percy seemed a little enraged. During archery he would seem so frustrated that he would lose aim and almost pierce another camper. While practicing his sword skills, he would skewer one dummy and swing his sword so hard at another that he would slice the head clean off, and his sword would even go flying out of his hands. When someone walked by and said something to him he would start yelling at them and just walk away. He seemed to be taking out his anger on everyone, including me.

One evening I tried to talk to him. "Umm. Percy? Can I we have a little chat?"

"Whatever. Just make it quick. I don't want to talk to anyone longer than needed," he replied with some frustration in his voice.

"I was just wondering if you were okay because you haven't been talking to me like before Trevan's…"

"Don't even speak his name! You don't deserve too!" Percy shouted.

"But Percy," I tried to calm him but couldn't.

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" He was close to tears.

"Seaweed brain. Just take a deep breath," I calmly answered.

"No… Just leave me alone!" He got up and turned to leave. "I'm sorry Annabeth." And with that he ran off.

I burst into tears. "Oh Seaweed brain. It must be so hard for you," I said miserably, not even knowing what it was like to lose a brother you just met.

Over the next couple of days Percy still hadn't calmed down. He would continuously shout or scream at any one who would try to talk to him. Since he wouldn't calm down I just decided to follow him around. I continued to do this secretly until one night he sneaked away towards the beach.

After dinner, Percy went straight to the beach, grabbing a pack, full of who knows what, on the way there. Once there he focused on the waves and made them wrap around him, just like a funnel cloud. Just before he could launch himself across the ocean, I ran towards him.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Annabeth probed.

"I am going to seek power. Power strong enough to desroy the gods," he answered with satisfaction.

"But didn't Chiron…" I started, but once again he interrupted me.

"I don't give a crap about what Chiron said! I am going to do whatever I like do," his voice rising.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Percy. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. It is what Trevan has asked of me. Now, if you are not coming with me then I will be on my way," he had a slight beg to his voice.

I knew he wanted me to come with him, but at the same time I knew I would be breaking the rules. Thinking back to the times I had with Seaweed brain I actually broke the rules a lot.

"Seaweed brain you know I can't."

"Whatever then. I guess you can't break a rule for your "Seaweed brain"."

Anger welled up inside me. "You know what! I don't care what you do anymore! Go ahead and get revenge on the gods! I'll just make sure to stop you later!" I screamed.

"Fine." Percy didn't seem angry at all, but a little hurt. "I'll see you sometime later then Wise Girl." He turned and catapulted across the ocean.

I stood there stunned. All I was thinking was, "_What just happened?"_

**How was it? I know it may not have been any good but I was kind of busy and I just wanted to get a new chapter up as quickly as possible. If you have any suggestions for the story I will gladly add it in. As long as it is appropriate. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Tagging Along

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy this week. Any way on with the next chapter!**

Ch. 4- Tagging Along

**Percy's Pov**

"What is wrong with you, Annabeth?! Do you even understand why I want to get revenge on the gods?" I shouted trying to release some anger as I shot across the wide, salty ocean.

Though I knew I wasn't going to get an answer, I still thought of tons of questions, shouting them just to blow off some steam. By the time I reached land, which I am pretty sure was Michigan; I was so exhausted from yelling I already had to take a break and rest. I found a great place under lots of tall trees. It was just off of the coast of where I landed. Once I had a fire going I lay down and thought.

"Where should I start looking?" I asked myself.

"_Why, you should come to California,"_ A voice said.

I jumped. "Who's there?" I looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone nearby.

_"I am everywhere yet I am nowhere. Go to California and you shall find power that can dethrone the gods."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am an ancient god that no one knows of. But soon everyone will bow down to us."_

I took out my trustworthy pen, Anaklusmos. "What do you want with me?"

_"Why. I just want to grant you your wish. You do want the power to annihilate the gods, right?"_

My ears perked up like a dog when he mentioned, "power". "Do you actually have the power to destroy the gods? How do I know you're not lying?"

_"Come West and you shall see if I am lying or not. On your way here I will guide you and show you fractions of my power."_

"Whatever. I'll start my journey tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is sleep."

_"Rest tonight my young Hero and I will guide you to your destiny tomorrow."_

I lay down in my makeshift bed. _"Good night my Hero." _And with those words my eyelids grew heavy and I was instantly asleep.

"Percy. Wake up. Percy, wake up. PERCY!" A voice said as something shook me.

"No. Leave me alone," I thought it was some homeless guy. I lied there for a little while more. My eyes burst open; there was no way a homeless dude would know my name. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see anyone so I lied back down. Before I could a voice screamed in my ear, so I turned to my left and reached my hand out.

A girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes was kneeling next to me.

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Percy… I…" I started.

"Shh. It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. It was my fault anyway, Annabeth," He said as he tried to comfort me.

"Percy. I left camp without permission and now Chiron sent search parties to look for us," I told him.

"It's ok. We will be long gone by the time they get here," He assured me.

"But, Percy. Where do you plan for us to go?"

"Just to California," He told me.

I could tell he was hiding something because he usually never had a plan. Even so I didn't say anything. "Oh. Well, that's going to take us at least a month."

"I don't mind. As long as I'm with you," Percy said and he leaned in and kissed me.

I blushed. He is always so good at flirting with me.

We had breakfast and set off on our long journey. Our first encounter was one of the search parties. Apparently, Percy's predicament was wrong. Since we aren't long gone by the time the search parties got here.

Percy led me through a forest that I think was in Indiana. When we were almost towards the edge of the forest we heard some noises to our left.

"Are you sure their here?" a harsh voice asked. It was Clarisse.

"Yes. I can smell them. They are really close," another voice answered.

Percy turned towards me. "Annabeth. Put on your cap and meet me outside the forest."

"But Percy I can…" he didn't let me finish.

"I know you can Wise Girl. But let me take care of this."

"Oh fine. Just hurry," I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I will."

I put my cap on and headed out of the forest.

**Clarisse's Pov**

This stupid satyr was getting on my last nerve. He kept saying that the two runaways were near by, but ended up not being there.

"Are you sure their here?" I asked harshly.

"Yes. I can smell them. They are really close," the satyr replied.

"Well satyr. Where are they?" I questioned him impatiently.

"They…" he didn't get to finish because he got knocked to the ground.

I ran to him, but he was knocked out cold. I stood and took out my electric spear.

Looking around I shouted, " Who's there?"

"I didn't expect they'd send you," a voice said behind me.

I whipped around and shot electricity towards the sound of the voice.

"Psch. Weakling," I muttered. I was about to go help the satyr when the same voice talked.

"Whoa. That's dangerous you know."

The person emerged. It was Percy.

"Where's your girlfriend, huh Percy?"

"She's not here. Why is she not at camp?"

"No."

"Well I don't know," he said as he charged.

I pointed my spear at him but he kept on charging. All of a sudden he had his sword in hand. I tried to jab at him but he was faster. He sliced upwards and cut my spear in half. Before I could do anything he hit me with the flat of his blade.

**Percy's Pov**

I just knocked Clarisse and the satyr out cold. I ran out of the forest and was met by a tackle.

"Hey. Get off of me Annabeth," I laughed.

"You are so stupid Seaweed Brain! Going up against Clarisse is just plain stupid!"

"Well I did beat Clarisse before when I wasn't as strong, right?"

"Well yeah. I… I just got worried ok?"

"Ok Wise Girl."

Annabeth got off of me and helped me up. "Let's go Seaweed Brain."

We traveled all the way to the border of Illinois and Missouri before we had our first encounter with monsters. I was really surprised that we didn't encounter any monsters earlier in our journey.

Right when we crossed the border of Illinois and Missouri a group of icy dragonish giants were sitting at a camp.

Annabeth pulled me behind some bushes before I could go charging in. "Percy. Those are Icegons. They are over ten feet tall, they have razor-sharp teeth and claws, and if you get anywhere from five feet away from them you will freeze to death."

"Ok. That is nice to know. How do we defeat them?"

"Umm. Well. Usually you would kill them using a bow and arrow or a long ranged weapon, you know since you can't get closer any closer than five feet."

"Well, do you have a bow and arrow or a spear or something that we can use to kill it?" I asked.

"No. I only carry my dagger."

"How are we supposed to kill it then?"

"You can just use water and make a spear and throw it at them," Annabeth suggested.

"Good idea. I'm going to go in so just stay here," I ordered.

"Percy, no. I am going with you," Annabeth argued.

"It's too dangerous. I got to go so just stay here," I didn't wait for Annabeth to answer. I ran out from behind the bush, summoned water from a near by lake and made a spear. Then I charged the camp of monsters.

**How was it? Please review! **


	5. Captured

**Here's the next chapter, guys. **

Ch. 5- Captured

**On Olympus**

Zeus just received the news about Trevan's death as well as the two runaways. This is serious news so he decided to call a meeting for the gods.

Once everyone was seated in his or her throne the meeting began.

"I have called this meeting here today to discuss some, ah, important matters," Zeus announced. There was some whispers going around but Zeus ignored it. "If you haven't already heard, well, there has been a death." Again there were some chattering, but Zeus silenced them. "The death of Trevan Biskit, son of Poseidon."

"WHO WOULD DARE KILL MY SON!?" Poseidon boomed, enraged.

"Calm down brother. The details aren't very clear, but it seems that a sudden flash of lightning killed him," Zeus explained as best he could.

"YOU KILLED MY SON, ZEUS?"

Zeus was furious with Poseidon's assumption. "What!? NO! I would never kill another demigod."

"You li…" Poseidon started but was interrupted by Zeus.

"Moving on to the next matter. It appears that both Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have disappeared from Camp. Though they suspect that they have run away together for some reason."

"Oh that's soooo romantic!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "They must have gone on a date!"

"Possibly. But one thing is troubling me. Why didn't they tell anyone? Why sneak away?" Artemis spoke up.

"Maybe they wanted some alone time. You know, without anyone else knowing," Apollo suggested.

Athena shook her head. " I think my daughter is smart enough to let at least Chiron know about them leaving, just so that their disappearance doesn't cause a ruckus."

"I think Athena is right. They wouldn't go anywhere without at least letting Chiron know," Zeus agreed. "I order you all to find Percy and Annabeth, and capture them on sight. Bring them back here and we will discuss these matters with them. All who agrees?"

Every god raised his or her hand.

"Ok then. Meeting adjourned." With that, all the gods flashed out of the room in a bright light.

**Annabeth's Pov**

That idiot. He always goes charging in. I ran out a bit after he did and tried to help him. That was a big, and I mean very big, mistake.

Percy stood ten feet away from the camp. Instead of being sneaky he was shouting taunts, which really angered the Icegons. Now all the Icegons were getting up and making its way to Percy.

Percy threw one water spear at the nearest Icegon. When the spear got within five feet of the Icegon, it turned to ice and pierced the monster right between the eyes. Slowly, it turned to gold dust.

Now since Percy got the attention of all five Icegons, he was surrounded. I couldn't just stay hidden anymore.

"PERCY!" I shouted and threw my dagger at one.

Percy whirled around in surprise. His eyes grew wide and shouted something but I wasn't able to hear it. Then he pointed behind me. I wasn't swift enough and the Icegon swept my legs from beneath me. On my way down I hit my head on something hard and everything went black.

**Percy's Pov**

"Annabeth!" I cried. I threw a couple more spears at two Icegons blocking my way. They went down in a pile of gold dust. I ran to Annabeth's side.

"Hey. Annabeth! Wake up!" I shrieked. She was still alive so I was fine with that. The thing that worried me was the lump on the back of her head. It was the size of a pebble and really red.

Anger welled up inside me. "You will pay!" I yelled. I charge the rest of the Icegons. Throwing one spear at one Icegons mid section, I then rolled to my right and threw two spears with such accuracy that they punctured the eyes of another.

I was so focused on everything in front of me I never noticed a last Icegon sneak up on me. It then released a heavy chained net on top of me.

Flailing around, I tried to slice through the net. With no way of escaping I calmed down and just laid there, breathing heavily.

"Perseus Jackson," the Icegon boomed. "You will be coming with us."

"What about Annabeth? Are you taking her as well?" I was curious and a bit worried.

"What of her? She has nothing to do with this so we will leave her right there," the Icegon replied as if Annabeth wasn't important.

"But…" I trailed off. They must have drugged me because my sight was getting blurred, my mind was all jumbled, and I was loosing consciousness. _Annabeth. I'm sorry._

"Good night Perseus Jackson." Then I lost consciousness.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I first noticed the throbbing pain in my head. I groaned. "Percy. Where are you?" I called out.

"Nowhere near here," A voice answered, which sounded nothing like Percy.

I bolted upright, and was rewarded with an explosion of pain in my head. I screamed and clutched my head.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. You received a pretty hard blow."

I turned towards the voice. "Clarisse."

"Sup Wise Girl."

"The only person who deserves to call me that…"

"I know. Seaweed Brain," Clarisse said in a mocking voice.

"Tsk. Where is he anyway?" I asked, looking around.

Clarisse looked down. "Sorry to say this but, umm, I couldn't find him. Who or whatever did this to you must have captured him."

"Must have! They did! Why didn't you stop them?!" I screamed.

"By the time I got here you were the only one here! Lying unconscious on the ground!" countered Clarisse.

"Whatever," I got up and started walking away.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to look for some clues." I walked to the hill where I last saw Percy. The only things I found were piles of gold dust.

"Huh…" I sighed. I was about to turn back when something caught my eye. There were giant footprints. Next to the giant footprints were marks in the hill, kind of like when you drag something. Putting two and two together I came up with one answer, Percy was captured.


End file.
